rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 7)
"Entscheidungen" ist das neunte Kapitel des siebenten Bandes Schattensaat. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunte Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Mat will den Stein von Tear verlassen, doch er weiß auch, dass irgend etwas ihn dort fest hält. Perrin sucht nach Gründen, um Faile aus Tear fort zu schicken. Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne bereiten sich auf ihre Reise nach Tanchico vor. Elayne verbringt so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Rand, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Rand versucht die Kontrolle über die Hochlords zu erlangen. Selene sucht ihn auf und gibt sich als Lanfear zu erkennen. Sie will ihn unter allen Umständen für sich gewinnen. Handlung Mat Cauthon Ort: Tear (Hauptstadt) Die nächsten drei Tage sind sehr heiß. Mat merkt, dass die jungen tairenischen Lords ihn meiden und überall von dem Vorfall erzählen. Obwohl ihn inzwischen alle meiden und weder Perrin noch Thom Zeit für ihn haben, zögert Mat seine Abreise weiter hinaus. Einmal ist er fast so weit, den Ter'angreal zu betreten, von dem Egwene ihm erzählt hat, doch er entscheidet sich um und geht lieber in die Stadt, in die billigeren Viertel Maule und Chalm, wo er Moiraine nicht über den Weg laufen kann, die ihm in den vergangenen Tagen ständig begegnet ist und immer zu wissen scheint, was er denkt. Obwohl es dort auch Würfelspiele gibt, zieht es ihn nach ein paar Stunden immer wieder zurück in den Stein und er versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, was ihn immer wieder zu Rand zurück zieht. Perrin Aybara Ort: Tear (Hauptstadt) Perrin macht sich Gedanken um Mat, den er manchmal in billigen Tavernen trifft, wo Mat zu viel Wein trinkt und und sehr leicht erregbar scheint. Aber er hat selbst etwas zu tun und versucht von Gerüchten zu hören, die Faile dazu bringen könnten, Tear und ihn zu verlassen. Er hofft, ein Abenteuer zu finden, das sie genug interessiert, um zu gehen. Er hört viel, unter anderem Gerüchte über die Seanchan, von Aufständen in Ghealdan Ausgelöst durch den Prophet des Drachen, Massenhysterie in Illian Ausgelöst durch Sammael, die durch den Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien ausgelöste Hungersnot Da Cairhien nicht mehr in der Lage ist, Getreide von Tear zu kaufen. (Sturköpfe (Kapitel)) und immer häufiger werdende Trolloc-Überfälle in den Grenzlanden. Doch alles, was er hört, ist zu gefährlich, um Faile dort hin zu schicken, und auch Berichte über Unruhen in Saldaea bringen ihn nicht weiter, da er nichts genaues erfahren kann. Aber er erzählt Faile nicht, was er macht und stellt sich ihren langen, nachdenklichen Blicken. Egwene al'Vere Ort: Stein von Tear, Tear (Hauptstadt) Egwene und Nynaeve verhören Joiya und Amico weiter, doch sie erfahren nichts neues. Als Versuch erzählen sie der einen jeweils von der Geschichte der anderen, doch auch das bringt sie nicht weiter. Während Nynaeve unzufrieden ist, dass sich die Amyrlin noch nicht gemeldet hat, versucht Egwene etwas über Tanchico herauszufinden, doch in keinem der Bücher, das sie liest, kann sie etwas Hilfreiches finden. Dass Mat immer noch in Tear ist, lässt Egwene denken, dass er erwachsen und sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst wird. Aviendha und Egwene beginnen mehr Zeit mit einander zu verbringen. Trotz der eigenartigen Sitten der Aiel verstehen sie sich sehr gut. Aviendha ist es, die ihr und Elayne vorschlägt, Berelain zu einem Kampf herauszufordern, da das für Aiel ganz normal wäre. Trotzdem empfindet sie die Zeit mit Aviendha als sehr angenehm, da sie sonst nicht viel zu tun hätte in der Zeit zwischen den Verhören mit den Schattenfreundinnen, da Nynaeve viel Zeit mit Lan verbring und Elayne so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Rand. Elayne Trakand Ort: Stein von Tear, Tear (Hauptstadt) Elayne bemüht sich, immer in der Nähe zu sein, wenn Rand gerade nicht von Hochlords umgeben ist. Rand holt sich oft einen Rat von ihr, was das Regieren betrifft. Aber die drei Tage gehen schnell vorbei und sie weiß, dass es keinen Grund mehr für sie, Egwene und Nynaeve gibt, in Tear zu bleiben, sobald man Joiya und Amico nach Tar Valon bringt. Rand al'Thor Ort: Stein von Tear, Tear (Hauptstadt) Rand lässt sich von Thom Informationen über die Hochlords von Tear geben und erscheint mehrfach bei heimlichen Treffen von ihnen, um sie zum Schwitzen zu bringen. Er will etwas finden, das sie beschäftigt, aber er hat nicht vor, einen Krieg mit Illian anzufangen. Wenn, dann will er Sammael allein gegenübertreten. Elaynes Ratschläge sind sehr hilfreich und die Hochlords beginnen, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Aber er hat das Gefühl, es fehlt trotzdem noch etwas. Außerdem weiß er, dass Elayne am vierten Tag abreisen wird. Er wünscht sich, dass sie bleiben könnte, will sie aber nicht bitten, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, was er eigentlich genau von ihr will. Nach drei Tagen kommen Meilan und Sunamon und legen ihm die Verträge vor, die sie mit Berelain ausgehandelt haben, aber Rand merkt, dass sie ihm nicht gehorcht haben. Er verlangt, dass sie erneut mit Berelain sprechen und alles so anbieten, wie er es ihnen befohlen hat, sonst würde er sie hängen lassen. Sie rennen entsetzt hinaus und Rand ekelt sich vor sich selbst, weil er sie bedroht hat. Er denkt daran, dass er früher nicht so viele Launen hatte und nie so wütend war. Er betrachtet die Reiher auf seinen Handflächen und fragt sich, was mit den Prophezeiungen über sie und die beiden Drachen gemeint ist, mit denen er noch gezeichnet werden soll. Dann erscheint Selene in seinem Zimmer und obwohl sie für ihn immer noch die schönste Frau ist, die er je gesehen hat, berührt sie ihn nicht mehr so sehr wie damals. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn jetzt für sich beanspruchen will und Rand erklärt ihr, dass er nicht so für sie empfindet. Er will sie im Stein von Tear einquartieren und dafür sorgen, dass sie all ihre Güter in Cairhien zurückerhält, wenn dort wieder Ruhe herrscht. Doch Selene erklärt ihm, dass sie in Wirklichkeit Lanfear ist. Er glaubt ihr zunächst nicht und fragt sich, ob ihre Nerven zerrüttet sind durch die Zustände in Cairhien, doch dann muss er feststellen, dass sie ihn von der Einen Macht abgeschirmt hat. Und auch als er Callandor erreichen will, stellt sie zwischen ihn und den Sa'angreal eine Mauer aus Luft. Sie sagt, sie könne ihm noch nicht voll vertrauen, solange er Callandor hat, und erklärt, es gäbe nur zwei mächtigere Sa'angreal für Männer. Sie spricht von Sakarnen und dem männlichen Choedan Kal. Lanfear zeigt ihm ihr wirkliches Aussehen einer reifen und noch schöneren Frau. Rand fragt sie, ob sie ihn töten will, doch Lanfear erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn für sich allein haben will und sagt, er hätte ihr gehört, schon lange bevor "diese Schlampe mit den hellen Haaren dich mir stahl" Ilyena. Rand entgegnet ihr, dass sie die Macht liebte und fragt sich, woher diese Worte kommen. Das erste Zeichen seines Wahnsinns, er hat Erinnerungen von Lews Therin. Lanfear warnt ihn, dass andere Verlorene ihn töten wollen würden - Sammael, Rahvin, Moghedien. Aber sie deutet auch an, dass es jemanden gäbe, der ihm viel beibringen könnte. Doch Rand weigert sich, sich von einem Verlorenen etwas beibringen zu lassen. Lanfear entgegnet, dass die anderen Verlorenen Angst haben, dass der Dunkle König Rand über sie stellen wird und sagt, sie hätten Recht damit. Sie sagt, Rand sollte zum Shayol Ghul gehen und vor dem Großen Herrn der Dunkelheit knien und dass Asmodean ihm viel beibringen würde. Sie bietet ihm an, mit ihr zusammen alle anderen Verlorenen zu vernichten und mit ihr die Welt zu beherrschen. Dann erzählt sie ihm von zwei großen Sa'angreal, die mächtig genug sind, um die Welt zu beherrschen und sogar den Schöpfer und den Dunklen König zu bedrohen. Die Choedan Kal Rand sagt ihr, dass er das nicht will und vor hat, den Dunklen König bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug zu bekämpfen und Lanfear sagt, sie könnte ihn einfach mitnehmen und zum Schatten bekehren. Rand denkt nach und sieht sich während dessen heimlich im Raum um, ob es etwas gibt, das ihm gegen sie helfen kann, da sie ihn immer noch abgeschirmt hat. Dabei sieht er einen unscheinbaren Mann, der den Raum betritt, vergisst ihn aber sofort wieder. Lanfear sagt, er wäre schon immer stur gewesen und sie würde ihn diesmal nicht mitnehmen und dann fragt sie, warum er sie so merkwürdig ansieht. Rand schubst sie zur Seite und in diesem Moment verschwindet die Abschirmung. Er formt ein Schwert aus Saidin und tötet den Grauen Mann. Lanfear sagt erneut, er solle mit ihr kommen und blickt verächtlich auf das Schwert. Sie sagt, er könnte nicht einmal den zehnten Teil von dem, was er können müsste. Rand wird klar, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als ihm einfällt, dass der Graue Mann nicht an den Aiel hätte vorbeikommen können. Er fragt Lanfear, was sie mit ihnen gemacht hat und sie warnt ihn nur, er solle sein Zimmer nicht verlassen. Als er die Tür öffnet, sieht er eine grauenvolle Szene. Charaktere * Majhere (Person) * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Elayne Trakand * Rand al'Thor * Meilan Mendiana * Sunamon Haellin * Lanfear - auch als Selene Erwähnt * Thom Merrilin * Moiraine Damodred * Faile Bashere * Artur Paendrag Tanreall * Mazrim Taim * Amico Nagoyin * Joiya Byir * Siuan Sanche - als die Amyrlin * Nynaeve al'Meara * Aviendha * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Lan Mandragoran * Morgase Trakand * Sammael * Torean Andiama * Lews Therin Telamon * Aginor * Balthamel * Ilyena Therin Moerelle - als Schlampe mit den hellen Haaren * Rahvin * Moghedien * Dunkler König - auch als Großer Herr der Dunkelheit und Vater der Lügen * Asmodean Gruppen * Ta'veren * Aufgenommene * Tochter-Erbin * Hochlords von Tear * Verlorene - auch als Erwählte * Grauer Mann - auch als Seelenloser Berufe * Majhere * Gaukler Erwähnt * Verteidiger des Steins * Seanchan - als Nachfahren des Heeres von Artur Falkenflügel * Falscher Drache * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah * Panarchin * Aiel ** Tochter des Speers * Erste von Mayene * Schattenfreunde Orte * Tear (Nation) ** Tear (Hauptstadt) *** Stein von Tear *** Mauleviertel *** Chalm Erwähnt * Rückgrat der Welt * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Ghealdan * Illian (Nation) * Cairhien (Nation) * Grenzlande ** Saldaea * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Shayol Ghul ** Grube des Verderbens * Aryth-Meer Gegenstände * Große Sammlung * Callandor Erwähnt * Horn von Valere * Angreal Ereignisse Erwähnt * Letzte Schlacht * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Wiedergeborener Drache * Eine Macht ** Saidin ** Abschirmung Karaethon-Zyklus * Zweimal und zweimal wird er gezeichnet, zweimal zum Leben und zweimal zum Tod. Einmal der Reiher, seinen Weg zu bestimmen, wieder der Reiher, ihn beim wahren Namen zu nennen. Einmal der Drache, der verlorenen Erinnerung wegen. Zum zweiten der Drache für den Preis, den er zahlen muss. Schwertformen * Wind weht über die Mauer - als Wind, der über die Mauer streicht Kategorie:Schattensaat (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Stein von Tear